


Послушный

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Первое слово, которое ей приходит в голову при взгляде на бывшего Зимнего Солдата, – это "послушный".





	Послушный

Первое слово, которое ей приходит в голову при взгляде на бывшего Зимнего Солдата, – это «послушный». Он очень тих и сдержан, этот Баки Барнс, ему как никому другому в команде важна персональная независимость, его личное пространство напоминает танковую броню, а совместных заданий с кем-нибудь кроме Кэпа он и вовсе не переносит – подчиняться кому-то, слушаться кого-то во время работы для него практически невозможно. Однако всей этой обособленности с успехом можно не замечать вовсе, потому что почти всегда с Баки Барнсом рядом его командир, его Стив. И Стива он слушается беспрекословно.  
Наташа давно наблюдает за ними: честно говоря, прямо с первого дня, как стало понятно, что без Барнса в обозримом будущем не обойтись. Она опасалась, да, кто бы не опасался на ее месте? Но увиденное понемногу успокаивает, заставляет расслабиться достаточно, чтобы смотреть на этих двоих не только как на возможный источник проблем.  
Барнс – послушный. Он подпускает к себе и подходит сам. Он шутит, сплетничает, с готовностью обнимается и целуется, уступает просьбам, пускает на самотек какие-то естественные бытовые мелочи, до которых не допускает больше никого. Никого кроме Стива.  
Все в курсе, что у них «отношения». То есть, Сэм, как самый нормальный из них, называет это «отношениями». Шерон утверждает, что это «любовь», Тони каждый день выдумывает новые определения, от «служебного романа» до «запретной страсти», а остальные, кажется, просто уже привыкли воспринимать Барнса и Роджерса как одно целое. У Скотта, правда, время от времени еще дергается глаз, когда Стив приглашающе хлопает по колену, а здоровенный и тяжеленный Барнс тут же без колебаний на это колено усаживается и подставляется обнимающим рукам.  
– Ненавижу свой костюм, – сказал он как-то Наташе на общей пьянке, уже хорошо поддатый и несчастный. – Иногда просто не успеваешь увеличиться, и… видишь слишком многое. Тебя просто не замечают и делают… все это. Понимаешь?  
– Все так плохо? – сочувственно спросила Наташа. С одной стороны, было бы долгом чести выведать все в подробностях, с другой – Стив был другом. Редким и оттого слишком ценным экземпляром, чтобы рисковать вызвать недоверие к себе из-за пустого любопытства.  
– Они… – Скотт покачал головой, вздрогнул и пугливо оглянулся по сторонам. – Я не должен об этом говорить. Это все-таки Кэп, меня к такому жизнь точно не готовила.  
Вот это уже интриговало. Наташа регулярно и очень аккуратно взламывала протоколы безопасности Базы – с некоторых пор ее волновало, что на самом деле происходит в организации, на которую она работает. Так вот, не то чтобы она специально интересовалась, но нельзя было не заметить, что большая часть личного трафика Скотта уходит на порносайты. И если даже после такой серьезной подготовки муравьишка пребывал в глубоком шоке, застав Кэпа и Барнса в горизонтали… Между этими двоими наверняка происходило что-то экстраординарное.  
Об этом было приятно подумать в постели перед сном, или в ароматной ванне, или даже наскоро в душе после тренировки.  
Послушный Баки Барнс...  
Может быть, он ластится к ногам Стива, как кот, выпрашивая лакомство, а когда получает, то зажмуривает глаза с выражением неописуемого удовольствия на лице. Он обхватывает плотно и скользит мягкими губами по влажному стволу, а Стиву даже не нужно направлять его или придерживать – послушный Баки Барнс точно знает, как нужно. Один щелчок пальцами – и он выпускает изо рта, с легким сожалением, конечно, облизывается разочарованно, и его губы в этот момент горят еще ярче – натертые и набухшие от возбуждения. Второй щелчок – все понятно без слов. Послушный Баки Барнс окончательно сползает на пол, встает на четвереньки и наклоняется, прижимается к полу щекой и грудью – теперь он облизывается уже с предвкушением и едва удерживается от того, чтобы потереться вставшими сосками о подстеленное Стивом шерстяное одеяло. Стив входит легко, одним толчком – Барнс привычный, он давно и прочно растянут так, чтобы не испытывать дискомфорта даже от быстрого случайного секса. Он послушный. Он послушно подставляется и скулит, пока Стив трахает его – размашисто, сильно, не сдерживаясь, вдалбливаясь чуть не до желудка… Будь на его месте кто-то другой, он бы наверняка еще и шлепнул Барнса несколько раз по молочно-белому бедру, наставил бы синяков от пальцев, схватил бы за горло, перекрывая доступ воздуха, приподнял, выгнул бы на себя, втрахиваясь в мягкое нутро до остервенения, и Барнс бы хрипел и подавался навстречу, кусал свои невозможные губы и скулил, потому что он послушный, потому что ему нравится, потому что…  
Фух.  
Но Стив, конечно, никогда бы так не сделал. Наверное. Ох, Стив… Что же все-таки видел Скотт в вашей спальне? Или это было не в спальне?  
Может быть, это было в общем душе или в раздевалке после занятия, они оба разгоряченные и возбужденные после боя, и Стив прижимает Барнса к скользкой стенке душевой, забирается мокрой рукой ему между ног и пальцами трогает, вталкивает внутрь, и Барнс стонет, запрокинув голову, горячая вода, почти кипяток, льется сверху, и в пару трудно дышать, но Барнс послушный, он позволяет иметь себя пальцами, он позволит иметь себя чем угодно, ведь это Стив, он позволяет только ему…

– О, Боже мой, – в сотый раз повторяет про себя Скотт Лэнг, ворочаясь с боку на бок в своей кровати. Он хочет спать. Он очень хочет спать, но каждый раз, как он закрывает глаза, перед внутренним взором встает эта дикая сцена на общей кухне: раннее утро, Скотт только с полигона влетает в оконную щель, чтобы первым делом выпить кофе... А они там. Барнс в халате, а Кэп – в одном полотенчике на бедрах. И не успевает Скотт нажать кнопку и сказать «Привет», как Барнс запускает лапищу Кэпу под полотенце, мнет там все от души и спрашивает этим своим мурлычущим, опасным голосом:  
– Ты ведь будешь послушным, Стиви?  
И Кэп только судорожно вздыхает, сглатывает, у него даже глаза закатываются, когда он выдыхает свое:  
– Буду… Все, что скажешь. Только не останавливайся.  
И они даже не уходят в спальню...

О, Господи. Боже мой.  
Нет, так Скотт никогда не уснет. Нужно срочно выпить, и чего-нибудь покрепче.


End file.
